A New Witchblade Bearer
by Azkadellio
Summary: Eleven years after Sara Pezzini last dealt with Kenneth Irons, she finds herself going to LA to do what she didn't think was possible, find the new bearer of the Witchblade while she still bears it. In LA, she meets two girls, both of which could possibly be the new bearer. Prequel to a possible multi-chap. T for language.


**I recently saw the show '_Witchblade_' that was on TNT in the early 2000's, I got the series on DVD and finished it recently. I like the show, so I decided to do a crossover between it and '_VicTORious_'.**

**As the name suggests, this one-shot focuses on the _Witchblade_ finding a new bearer. I might make a '_VicTORious_' fic as a sequel. It won't be a crossover because only the _Witchblade_ will be in it, but if any of you think it should be a sequel because of the _Witchblade_, let me know. If, and that's a big if, I write it, I'll make it a crossover if enough of you think it should be.**

**The only character we'll see from '_Witchblade_' is Sara Pezzini, the bearer of the _Witchblade_ in the show, with small mentions of Danny and Jake. I won't give away who the '_VicTORious_' character is that gets the Witchblade, I hope it's a slight shock of who it is.**

**Takes place eleven to twelve years after the end of '_Witchblade_', and sometime early season two of 'VicTORious'. I don't know if there's an age limit on who can bear the Witchblade, but for the sake of this one-shot, the bearer must be at least sixteen.**

**I'll try to keep some of the lore from the show about the _Witchblade_. And I know that technically, the _Witchblade_ can only be worn by those of a certain bloodline, but for the sake of this, Aras, the clone or whoever of Sara seen towards the end of '_Witchblade_' season two, had a daughter five or six years before the '_Witchblade_' movie that predated the show.**

**Starts with Bade relationship, but it doesn't last. Jori will be the main pairing if I make the multi-chap sequel.**

**Thank you for clicking on this and giving it a try. Hope you like it.**

**Bold is the voice of the _Witchblade_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_Witchblade_' or '_VicTORious_', same with the characters or the Witchblade.**

**No POV**

It's been eleven years since the defeat of Kenneth Irons. Lucrezia, the blonde who tried to steal the Witchblade from Sara and attempted to kill her mysteriously disappeared, leaving Sara on edge on when she could possibly return. Ian, Irons' 'son' has seemed to have forgiven Sara for Irons' defeat, though he hasn't talked to her except for a few times after, choosing to keep himself.

Everyone has gone their separate ways after Kenneth Irons and the final attempt to steal the Witchblade, seemingly final at least, as passed. Conchobar, the man Sara fell in love with, eventually awoke from his coma, not remembering anything since before his final fight in the Gladiator Club.

Much to Sara's happiness, he does remember her. He had to stay in the hospital for another few weeks to heal properly, and a promise to stay away from the Gladiator Club, allowed him to stay with Sara so she could keep an eye on him.

Now, eleven years later, the Witchblade has lied dormant on Sara's wrist, only becoming the gauntlet when in too much trouble and she can't get out of it herself without the help.

"Pez." Danny Woo, Sara's partner since before getting the Witchblade, says as he walks into their office.

"What's up Danny?" Sara asks, pushing her jacket sleave down to cover the Witchblade, a force of habit even after Danny finding out about the Witchblade.

"We just got a call. Jake'll meet us there." Danny says, referring to the third and final member of their team, Jake McCarty.

"Do I not get any info?" Sara asks as she stands up, grabbing her gun and badge and following Danny.

"He didn't give me anything, so I guess not." Danny says, heading for the garage.

Across the U.S., in Los Angeles California, in a performance art high school called Hollywood Arts, a Goth girl named Jade West walks into school, her recently dyed black hair with red streak blowing from the wind outside, covering her face as the doors close behind her.

"Hey babe." Beck says, walking up to Jade from his transparent locker.

"Hey." Jade says, heading for her locker.

"You okay?" Beck asks, following his girlfriend.

"Where were you last night?" Jade asks, opening her locker, not looking at Beck.

"I had to help Andre with a song for class." Beck says, nonchalantly, as he leans against Robbie's baby bottle nipple locker.

"No you didn't. Andre always gets Vega to help with songs." Jade accuses, grabbing her morning books. "Where were you really?" She asks, closing her locker.

"I was helping Andre. Tori had to cancel, something about her sister." Beck says, shrugging his shoulders. "He called me and asked for help."

"Why would he call you?" Jade asks, closing her locker, making some of the scissors on it shake from the force. "You're not a singer or songwriter. And you don't play an instrument Andre can't play." She accuses, turning around.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Beck asks, staring at his Gothic girlfriend. "We didn't have anything planned, and I was helping a friend."

"It was our anniversary last night, the night I was actually going to let you fuck me for the first time." Jade admits, staring at Beck. "And I know you didn't help Andre, because on The Slap, Andre thanked Tori for helping him with his song. Not you. Which tells me, since Andre's an honest guy, that you weren't helping." She says, walking towards her first period class, Drama with Sikowitz.

"Wait, you were gonna what?" Beck asks, only caring about Jade's comment about sex.

"Vega!" Jade yells when the half-Latina walks to her locker, ignoring Beck.

"What now Jade?" Tori asks, cautious because of the pissed off look in Jade's eyes.

"Did Beck help Andre with his song since Trina prevented you from helping him last night?" Jade asks the tanned girl, using Beck's side of the story as her question.

"Uhm, Trina was happy to drop me off to help Andre because she could steal my clothes without me there to stop her, and no, Beck wasn't there. I was there until nine with Trina finally picked me up." Tori says, confused at Jade's question, not realizing how she essentially screwed Beck.

"So Beckett." Jade starts, turning to face her boyfriend, who looks worried with Jade's use of his full first name. "Care to explain why the most honest person in school, the worst liar in California, just shot your excuse for ignoring out anniversary to smithereens?" She asks, using an innocent tone, the anger in her eyes countering the innocence of her voice.

"Uh, should I be running?" Tori asks, fearful of the look in Jade's eyes, slowly closing her locker after grabbing her books.

"Look, Jade, I can explain." Beck tries, backing away when a low growl can be heard from Jade.

"You mean like you tried to explain before?" Jade asks, taking a step forward.

"Wait, what do you mean I 'blew his excuse to smithereens'?" Tori asks when what Jade said clicked in her mind.

"Beckett here said he helped Andre with the song because Trina prevented you from going, so Andre asked him instead of Cat, or even me, since we sing and write." Jade says, eyes locked on Beck's. "And now, he's trying to think of another lie to save his ass from me killing him." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, okay? I'm confused." Tori says, turning to face Beck. "Wait, didn't I see you with that Hayley girl from Karaokie Dokie at Nozu? Andre and I stopped by there for dinner and we saw you across the restaurant. We were going to say hi, but you looked busy and we didn't want to interrupt." She says, staring at Beck as she puts her bag's strap over her shoulder.

"You mean the same bitch who got Cat and I banned from singing because she and her blonde friend were too untalented to lip sync?" Jade asks, glaring at Beck. "What all did you see, Vega?" She asks, keeping her attention on Beck.

"Uh, just them talking. I thought he was trying to convince her to let you and Cat sing there again or something." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "Andre and I didn't see much else. We were only there for long enough to pick up our food and leave, since his grandma would've freaked if we took too long and we couldn't deal with her while working on the song." She says, mirroring Jade's movements. "Why were you talking to Hayley and lying about it?" She asks, her recent issue with Ryder, as well as the memory of Danny using her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous and using her to make Cat jealous still fresh in her mind.

"We were on a date, okay?" Beck says, finally caving. "I was getting frustrated that you refused to have sex, so I started dating Hayley who gave it up on the second date." He says, using his hand to push his hair out of his face. "If I would've known you were gonna give it up last night, I would've postponed Hayley until after." He says under his breath, but because Jade and Tori were still too close, they heard it well enough.

"You were gonna fuck me and her? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jade asks, taking a step forward, her arms dropping. "We're done, you fucking cheating bastard." She says, walking away.

"I can't believe you cheated on Jade. That alone is horrible enough. But with someone you know Jade hates? Wow. Whatever respect I had for you is completely gone now." Tori says, walking away.

"Why do you care so much? You and Jade aren't even friends." Beck says, following Tori to Sikowitz's class.

"Did you forget about Ryder? The guy that used me for a good grade? What? You think that cheating on your girlfriend and lying about it is better than using someone for a good grade? You're an idiot. You're not the innocent one that you're trying to make me think. You used Hayley for sex, and are only pissed because you were caught in the lie." Tori says, walking past Beck.

Back in New York, while Sara, Danny, and Jake are working the crime scene, the gem of the Witchblade starts to glow, and Sara is temporarily thrown into the world of the Witchblade.

**"Sara Pezzini. You're time as bearer of the Witchblade is almost up. There as a new bearer in need of my assistance."** The Witchblade tells Sara in the dark room, white fog covering her knees down.

"But I thought I was the only one able to bear it, other than that Aras woman from years ago?" Sara asks, confused, not noticing or minding that intead of wearing her casual clothes, she's now in the same outfit she wore in her past as Joan of Arc.

**"She is the daughter of Aras."** The Witchblade explains. **"The trouble of Kenneth Irons, Ian Nottingham, and Lucrezia are gone. In New York, at least."** The feminine voice says.

"So why can't I go to where the threat is and stop it? Are you sure some teenaged girl is ready for you?" Sara asks, looking up where she always feels the voice is coming from.

**"Because it is not your fight."** The Witchblade tells Sara. **"Go to Los Angeles California. There lies a school known as Hollywood Arts, a high school for those wanting to get into Hollywood and Broadway."** She says, showing Sara a vision of what the school looks like.

"And what about the new bearer?" Sara asks, confused. "What's her name? What does she look like?" She asks.

**"I cannot tell you."** The voice says, not giving an answer Sara would've hoped.

"Why not? How can I find her if I don't know her name or anything about her?" Sara asks, sounding slightly frustrated.

**"Trust in me, I will guide you to her. That is all I can say."** The voice of the Witchblade says, the fog fading, bringing Sara back to New York.

"Hey, Pez. You okay?" Danny asks, noticing how Sara seemed to have blanked out.

"Yeah, just had to talk to my bracelet." Sara whispers so only Danny hears.

"Anything I need to know?" Danny asks, immediately concerned since the Witchblade rarely reacts to anything anymore.

"Just that I need to take some vacation days soon and visit my apparent neice in L.A." Sara says, standing up. "I'll explain later." She says when Jake comes over.

"Okay. Deceased is a single mother who recently lost a law suit to visit her daughter." Jake says, reading over his notes. "He has a past of alcohol, drugs, and prostitution." He says, further reading. "The judge saw that and ruled in favor of the clean living ex-husband. Neighbors say she was severely depressed. Looks like a suicide, but neighbors heard arguing from her apartment last night, yet no one was seen leaving her entering the apartment."

"You thinking otherwise?" Danny asks as Sara looks over the body.

"Back door was open, lock jimmied open." Jake says, nodding in the direction of the back door for stories above them. "Fabric was cound caught in the broken railing, like whoever pushed her was quick to escape." He says, holding up an evidence bag with a dark blue fabric in it.

"When'd you grab that?" Sara asks, looking at the bag.

"I got here before you. Looked around in her apartment and bagged it while I was searching. There's something up there I think you need to see." Jake says, leading Sara and Danny up as the medical examiner puts the body in a body bag and puts it in the M.E. van.

**-Back In L.A.-**

"I can't believe Beck cheated on you." Tori says to Jade when she gets to Sikowitz's class, seeing Jade sitting alone in the back of the class.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Vega." Jade says, waiting for Sikowitz to climb in though the window, drop from the ceiling, or walk in a door and yell something random to scare everyone, his three most popular entrances.

"Sorry." Tori says, moving a chair away since there are still a couple minutes left until class starts.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks when Tori gets settled in her new chair.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, not quite sure what Jade means.

"Why do you care about Beck cheating on me? I would've thought you'd be jumping at the chance to get with him." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders, looking at the front of the class.

"What makes you think I even like him? Especially now that he's cheated on you?" Tori asks, somewhat appalled that Jade would think Tori would want Beck, especially after what he admitted.

"It's not like you can get anyone else to date you. And besides, all your other boyfriends used you in some way. What's one more?" Jade asks, not trying to me a bitch, but too hurt from Beck cheating on her to really care.

"Fuck you Jade." Tori says, collecting her stuff and leaving just as Sikowitz climbs in through the window.

"Tori, where are you going?" Sikowitz asks, setting his messenger bag aside as he watches the half-Latina prepare to leave.

"Just have a headache. I'm gonna go to the nurses for a bit." Tori says, sending Sikowitz a small smile as she leaves his class.

"Jade. Did you do something to Tori again?" Sikowitz asks, staring at the Goth.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jade asks, glaring at the acting teacher, who seems unaffected by her glare.

"You poured iced coffee on her head on her first day. Pretended she gave you a black eye to get her kicked out of school. Need I go on?" Sikowitz deadpans, staring at Jade.

"Whatever. I didn't do anything to her." Jade says, sighing and leaning back.

"Anyway." Sikowitz says, watching Jade.

Outside the school, Tori sits at her group of friend's usual table at lunch, eyes closed as she thinks about what Jade said.

"I can't believe she said that." Tori whispers, silent tears streaming down her face at the thought of Jade meaning it. "Screw this." Tori says, standing up. After sending a text to her sister Trina telling her she left early and is catching a bus home, Tori walks to the nearest bus stop and waits for the bus to arrive.

**-Two Days Later-**

"Thanks for the ride and help Gabriel." Sara tells the icon specialist and good friend of hers.

"No prob. You gonna need anything else?" Gabriel asks as Sara opens the passenger door and climbs out, his black hair held back in a ponytail.

"Hope not. If so, I'll give you a call." Sara promises, closing the door.

"Alright. I'll be at the hotel. I'm gonna see if there's anything about the Witchblade switching bearers while the current one is still alive." Gabriel says, slowly pulling away.

"Let me know if you find anything." Sara calls as Gabriel waits for traffic to clear.

"You got it." Gabriel says when traffic clears enough for him to get through.

"Now, where's that school?" Sara says, looking around. Taking out her phone, she checks for a map of the area, finding the school a lot easier than she would have when she first got the Witchblade eleven years ago.

After almost fifteen minutes of walking, Sara walks up the entry way of Hollywood Arts, her hand shaking slightly as the Witchblade shows her a flash of a path to take to find the next bearer.

"May I help you?" A male voice asks from behind Sara when she walks into the school. Turning around, Sara sees a man a little taller than her, partially balding, remaining hair wild like he hasn't combed it in years, clothes that make him look homeless, no shoes, and a coconut with a pink straw in it

"Uh, who are you?" Sara asks, eyeing the man.

"My name is Erwin Sikowitz. I'm the drama teacher here. Are you looking for someone?" The man, Erwin as he told her, asks.

"Kinda. Don't really know how to explain it Erwin." Sara says, the name feeling weird on her tongue for some reason.

"Please, call me Sikowitz." Sikowitz says with a gentle smile. "And may I ask why it's hard to explain? It might be easier than you think in this school." He says with a gentle smile.

"Okay, Sikowitz." Sara says, the name sliding off easier than 'Erwin' did. "I'm looking for someone. My neice." She says, not really knowing what else to say to describe who she's looking for. "I only saw her once when she was an infant." She tries to explain in a hope as to why she doesn't quite know who she's looking for.

"Do you remember her name?" Sikowitz asks, watching her as he sips from the coconut.

"Never found out. I only saw her in pictures, no name was mentioned." Sara says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then how, may I ask, do you know she's here?" Sikowitz asks, getting suspicious.

"Her father's in a high position and is friends with the chief of the L.A.P.D." Sara says, hoping it's believable.

"Ah." Sikowitz says, the suspicion dropping from his voice. "My visions have informed me of someone looking to talk to her." He says simply, not minding that Sara is staring at him like he's crazy. "Follow me." He says, walking through the halls, saying 'hi' to random students.

"Hey, Sikowitz." A small girl with somewhat dark red hair says, walking up to Sikowitz and hugging him.

"Morning Cat. Have you seen Tori and Jade?" Sikowitz asks the girl, Cat, while returning the hug.

"Not yet. Why?" Cat asks, staring at Sara. "Is she your new girlfriend?" She asks him.

"No, this is a friend. Nothing more." Sikowitz says with a gentle smile.

"Kay kay." Cat says, bouncing away.

"Uh, okay?" Sara says, more like a question, as she watches Cat bounce off as she follows Sikowitz.

"Is there a problem?" Sikowitz asks as he leads her though the halls.

"No offense, but a teacher who looks homeless and a student who acts like a child? And she hugs you like it's not weird? In New York, you two would be in an insane asylum and you'd be marked as a child molester." Sara informs, staring at the balding man.

"I assure you, I would never do that. Especially to Cat. She is like a daughter to me. She and her friends are the children I always wanted." Sikowitz says as he leads her. "I understand your concern, but it is not needed here." He says in a serious tone.

"You're quick to defend. And not yourself. That's good." Sara says with a small smile. "Nothing to add about you looking homeless or her being child like?" She asks as he leads her though the student infested hallways.

"The best part of Hollywood Arts?" Sikowitz asks as he gets to a closed door, sounds of students arguing heard behind it. "You can be yourself without fear of your peers judging you." He says, opening the door. "Tori. Jade. What's the problem now?" He asks, walking past them, leaving Sara in the doorway.

"I broke up with Beck not even half a week ago, and she went out on a date with him. After she told me she wouldn't because of him cheating on me." A girl with black hair, emerald green streaks in her hair, an eyebrow and nose piercing, both on the left side, a nautical star tattoo on her right forearm, and black Gothic clothing, says with a glare at the other girl, a tanned skinned girl of about the same height, long brunette hair with a slight curl, and dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and brown boots.

"I did not go out on a date with him!" The tanned girl says, her hands raising and dropping dramatically. "I bumped into him at Karaoke Dokie when I was waiting for Cat to get there. He tried to ask me out, I said no, then left when Cat texted and said she couldn't make it." She says, sighing.

"Jade, think about something before you speak again." Sikowitz says, cutting off what the Goth, Jade Sara guesses, was about to say in response. "You know her past with guys using girls. She had no idea they were like that until she either witnessed it, or was informed by her trusted friends. Does it make sense that she would willingly and knowingly go out with a cheater?" He asks in a calming tone.

"No." Jade admits with a sigh, looking away.

"Now that that's out of the way, this is Sara 'Pez' Pezzini." Sikowitz says, catching the three girls' attention.

"Who told you my name?" Sara asks, her right hand going to cover the Witchblade, surprised it didn't shift into it's gauntlet form.

"As I told you, my visions informed me." Sikowitz says, holding up his coconut.

"Visions?" Sara asks, not believing him.

"He says coconut milk gives him visions." Tori, the tanned one, says in response. "My name's Tori. Nice to meet you." She says, holding her left hand out to shake since her right hand is keeping a grip on her bag.

"Sara." Sara says, holding her left wrist out, letting the Witchblade do its thing when their hands connected.

"Why are you here?" Jade asks, crossing her arms.

"Looking for my niece. Sikowitz tells me she's here." Sara says, holding her left hand out for Jade to shake.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Jade asks, glaring at the hand.

"Shake it. It's what humans do when they're meeting a cop and don't want to look guilty." Sara says, smirking a bit.

"Ha! Jade. Human. That's a good one." Sikowitz says, laughing. "What?" He asks when Jade glares at him, Sara stares at him in confusion, and Tori stares at him with humor in her eyes.

"Anyway." Jade says through clenched teeth. "Why do you want me to shake your hand so bad?" She asks, cautiously holding her hand out to shake.

"Damn, I was hoping it was the nice one." Sara says when the Witchblade reacts to Jade upon their hands coming into contact.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asks, jerking her hand back.

"Congratulations, Jade." Sara says, hesitantly taking the Witchblade off her wrist and holding it out for Jade. "You are now the bearer of the Witchblade." She says, knowing it's risky to let Tori know about it, and Sikowitz already knew apparently, so she didn't really mind that.

"The what now?" "It's real?" Jade and Tori say simultaneously. The Goth confused and the half-Latina hopeful.

**That's it for, to my knowledge, the first '_Witchblade_'/'_VicTORious_' crossover.**

**Was Jade being the bearer of the Witchblade a surprise? I hope so. I originally was going to have it be Tori, because her dad being a cop like Sara's was before she joined the N.Y.P.D. after her father's murder. But I though Jade being the bearer would be better.**

**Hope this was good. And if you don't know about the Witchblade, I recommend the show TNT used to air. I know the complete series, complete with the movie made to start it, are out on DVD in a seven disc set. I don't know where all has it to get, unless you find the episodes online.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
